


red

by red_streaks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_streaks/pseuds/red_streaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you crazy?” Kara doesn’t really realize she’s towering over the other woman or that their bodies are pressed neatly together. She’s completely and entirely caught up on the way Cat had tried to fight her uncle with just her bare fists. “You-you, why did you do that! He could have killed you! You could have died!”</p><p>Non grunts again and Kara tells herself that she’ll deal with him shortly, just after she knows Cat won’t do anything as stupid as try to fight a Kryptonian again.</p><p>“But I didn’t,” Cat says, her head still resting against a television. Her lips are twisted into a smirk and Kara’s level of patience plummets at the sight of it.</p><p>Non takes a deep breath behind them and Kara’s entire body tenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

> a 'things you said when...' prompt from tumblr :)

“That’s… different,” Miss Grant says as soon as Kara hands her the Noonan’s cup.

She stops in front of Kara’s desk instead of breezing past like she always does. She takes her sunglasses off slowly and brings them close to her mouth, lowering her eyes to the neckline of Kara’s dress.

“Oh,” Kara looks down to her red dress and smoothes her hands nervously over the skirt. “It was on sale, so…” She tapers off, not really knowing how to handle Miss Grant’s attention and piercing eyes this early in the morning.

The older woman hums and takes an earpiece between her teeth, her eyes still appraising the delicate dress Kara is wearing.

“The color suits you,” she says curtly and moves past Kara as casually as she just complimented her.

And although Kara hadn’t worn the dress for _that_  particular reaction, she still smiles lightly and adjusts her glasses so they’re sitting just right over her nose.

Kara wears red when she’s feeling heavy- under the weather.  

She used to wear navy, way back before the world started painting Supergirl in all hues of blue and the glasses weren’t cutting it for her disguise.

Blue reminds her of her mother’s robes, long and wide and always worn in front of the council. It’s the color her father wore when they sent her away and the color of the tapestry that used to hang above her mother’s chair.

The House of El was everything blue.

It’s another part of Kara Zor-El she’s had to hide but she doesn’t mind it all that much. Her mother also wore gold and white, and on days she never stepped into the court, she wore red.

Red is good.

Red screams confidence, which she needs at this particular moment, when her bones feel funny and she’s not all that sure when her powers are going to come back.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Winn whispers harshly, breaking her out of her reverie. He leans on the arm rests of his chair to get her attention, but she ignores him and places her own coffee on her desk, turning the cup around until she can see Noonan’s logo.

“Kara-.” Winn stands up and strides to her desk, his fingers curled slightly like they do when he’s nervous. “Alex said to take the day off,” he mumbles, his eyes flickering to Miss Grant’s office.

“I know,” she finally speaks, drumming her fingers on the side of the steaming cup. The sensation feels different when she doesn’t have all of her senses heightened. “But everything at the apartment is so… _still_.”

She looks up then and almost wishes she hadn’t. He means well, Kara knows, but the concern in his eyes and the understanding rise of his eyebrows makes Kara frown.

“How- how are you feeling?”

He lets the subject drop, and she shrugs her shoulders and offers him the brightest smile she can muster.

“Human,” she says, because she can’t tell him how it felt to fight her uncle last night, skidding through the cement walls and hearing the public underneath them shout with fear. He’ll go running to James if she tells him her skin is bruised for the very first time ever, and that she stayed awake as she felt her body grow heavier and heavier.

Fighting has felt dirty ever since the Red Kryptonite. Ever since Astra.

Winn presses the fingers of each hand together and opens his mouth to say something funny, something light- when Miss Grant’s elevator suddenly dings again and the doors open slightly.

Kara frowns, _nobody_ rides Miss Grant’s elevator, and steps forward, tilting her head to get a better view of the slowly opening doors. There’s nobody inside the cart and when the doors open up fully, she takes another step forward and turns to look into Miss Grant’s office.

The woman is staring right back with an unpleasant twist to her mouth that perfectly matches Kara’s confusion.  

“Kara-,” she hears Winn say and there’s something odd about how his voice rises in pitch.

She takes another step forward, thinking the elevator doors should have closed by now, and strains her ears in an attempt to use her superhearing.

And that’s when the walls starts shaking.

Winn shouts again and Kara takes a step back as a loud screech vibrates through the room. It comes from the elevator, or from beneath it, like something is making it’s way through the tunnel and cutting every cord in its way.

Kara’s heart leaps uncomfortably in her chest and she turns to Miss Grant’s office again vaguely aware that there’s a threat, there’s something _wrong_ and by Rao- has she always moved this slowly?

Miss Grant isn’t sitting behind her desk when Kara looks through the glass doors and her heart does that painful leap again as she sprints through the office at an annoyingly slow pace.

“Miss Grant,“ Kara _pants_ , because her feet are tired and she’s using muscles she didn’t know she had just by running to the office.

The screeching sound gets louder and Kara stops short of running into her boss, placing a hand on her forearm and tugging her slightly away from the window she’s pensively staring out of.

Something flies past the glass just then, black and familiar and definitely, _absolutely_ , not from this world.

“Oh,” Kara’s mouth pops open as she recognizes Non’s army flying around the CatCo. building, their forms blurred and menacing.

“Well?” Miss Grant turns to face her, hands planted low on her hips with an annoyed expression on her face, looking for all the galaxy like her building isn’t shaking and aliens aren’t suddenly attacking. “Aren’t you going to change? Quickly, Kara.”

Miss Grant turns to the window at the same time something breaks through the elevator floor and if Kara had her full senses, if she could have heard Non making his way up the elevator shaft, she would have thrown him off the building and away from Cat.

As it is, Kara can only shout in surprise, her uncle caught her by _surprise_ , as he lands roughly outside the doors of the office, denting the floor and making debris fly everywhere.

Kara feels something tug on her sleeve and in one _slow_ motion, she takes a tiny side step and blocks Cat from Non.

She doesn’t have time to be miffed at Miss Grant’s knowledge of her identity- in fact, she doesn’t have much time at all to do anything, she realizes as Non smiles thinly and starts moving again.

She loses his movements sometime after he passes Winn’s desk and Kara’s heart thumps painfully- do humans always hear their heart thumping in their ears?- as she tries to think of a plan.

“What are you _doing_?” Comes the annoyed shout from behind her and Kara jumps into action. She turns and drags Cat back towards the balcony because she can hear Non and his soldiers wreaking havoc and quickly moving towards the glass office.

“He can hear your heartbeat and know where you are, _but_ I don’t think he’s really interested in killing  _you_ , so if you just-,“ Kara’s low mumbling is cut off by Cat's violent tug on her arm, making them both come to a halt.

_“What the hell is wrong with you?”_

The ceiling is falling off in chunks and people are screaming and more and more soldiers are showing up in black suits and Kara’s powers are still gone, but Cat is standing in the middle of her office, insulting Kara like they’re not about to die.

Cat’s nails dig into Kara’s skin and she can’t help the wince that twists her features, or the small hiss that comes out of her mouth.

“My powers are gone!”

Cat’s eyes widen and Kara looks desperately behind her, seeing Non charging towards the office. Instinctually, Kara steps in front of Cat and wills her powers to come forward, for her laser vision to just  _appear_ and burn the smirk off Non’s face.

Cat’s body is warm behind her, and she doesn’t know if it’s Cat who is pressing their bodies together or if it’s Kara who needs the warmth- she just knows that Non is coming closer and the bullpen is a mess and-

“And you can’t, I don’t know, bring them back?!” Cat’s still sounds annoyed, but there’s an edge that makes Kara reach behind her and place her hand on Cat’s hip.

“Um,” Kara says, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Non is going to hit them.

He’s going to collide into them and Kara can’t decide if Cat will be safer if she spins her out of the way or if she stays behind Kara.

_“Well?!”_

Cat sounds impatient and Kara feels the solid weight of fear settle above her chest as Non comes closer and closer.

There’s maybe eight full seconds before her uncle crosses the office and reaches them. He’s taking his time to make sure Kara can _see_ him charging forward, just like he started from the back of the bullpen to make sure she watched helplessly as the room fell apart.

He breaks through the glass wall quickly and Kara reaches behind her to keep Cat pressed against her. When the time comes, she’ll spin them so Kara will hit the wall and Cat will collide with Kara’s very human body.

Except she feels Cat’s warm breath ghost across her shoulder, just where the strap of her red dress stops, and she swears, even without her heightened senses, that Cat presses her lips to her skin in a funny little kiss that makes Kara’s skin erupt in goosebumps.

And then she’s rips her arms from under Kara’s strong hold and she’s suddenly - not there.

Kara feels like the world blurs and dulls oddly the moment she can’t feel Cat pressed behind her. For one long second Kara thinks she must have blinked and missed Non swooping Cat away.

But Cat is _there_ , standing next to Kara and then moving fast to step _in front_ of her with her hands curled into fists and her body tilted forward, like she can stop an alien with just the annoyed expression on her face.

The world shifts again, or it’s Kara’s bones and muscles and veins that shift because everything starts moving slowly like it does when her thoughts come and go faster than a human’s.

She sees her own hand reach forward and wrap around Cat’s blazer, sees Non’s twisted face and every single eyelash on his blinking eyes as he prepares to hit and then-

A tug and a spin and a crash and Kara has Cat safely wrapped in her arms as Non collides with her back.

They’re dragged backwards with enough force for Kara’s feet to create dents on the floor, and the friction makes them move slower until Cat’s back hits the television wall with a small _oomph_.

Cat’s nails dig into Kara’s shoulders where she’s holding on tight and her eyes are closed tightly, clearly still expecting a collision.

One green eye opens wide and looks around frantically, and when Cat sees she’s pinned to the wall by an intact Kara, her eye flutters shut again and she lets her head fall backwards as her whole body goes loose.

Non is somewhere across the office, Kara can hear his heartbeat and the low growl he makes as he stands up, but Kara is focused on how close Non had been to reaching Cat’s lithe body. 

“Are you _crazy_?”Kara doesn’t really realize she’s towering over the other woman or that their bodies are pressed neatly together. She’s completely and entirely caught up on the way Cat had tried to fight her uncle with just her bare fists. “You-you, _why_ did you do that! He could have killed you! You could have _died_!”

Non grunts again and Kara tells herself that she’ll deal with him shortly, just after she knows Cat won’t do anything as stupid as try to fight a Kryptonian again.

“But I _didn’t_ ,” Cat says, her head still resting against a television. Her lips are twisted into a smirk and Kara’s level of patience plummets at the sight of it.

Non takes a deep breath behind them and Kara’s entire body tenses.

“You could have died!” She repeats, and Cat lifts one shoulder in a delicate shrug. “You- you didn’t know my powers would-.“

She’s silenced as Cat reaches forward and wraps her fingers around the strap of Kara’s dress, tugging her closer still until Kara’s lips fall against hers in a messy, rushed kiss. And then Kara's world is tilting and blurring for a different reason all together, one where she's kissing Cat Grant and not about to lose her to her stupid uncle.

Cat leans back much too quickly, drags Kara’s bottom lip with her and lets go with a loud enough pop that makes Kara forget her uncle is behind them, preparing to strike again.

“What was that for?” Kara whispers and she has to stop herself from bringing her hand up to touch her lips.

Cat, on the other hand, doesn’t have a problem bringing her thumb up and swiping it across Kara’s bottom lip.

“I almost died,” Cat deadpans and smiles crookedly when Kara huffs through her nose. “Don’t you have to go?”

She looks behind Kara's shoulder and the bubble Kara entered the second Cat’s lips touched hers explodes. She hears everything happening behind them with clarity and she reluctantly drops her arms from around the smaller woman.

“Right,” Kara nods, taking a step back and distancing herself from Cat’s warmth. “Don’t do anything stupid,” she adds, eyes roaming Cat’s body to make sure everything is intact.

“ _Stupid_ saved your life,” Cat sounds entirely too smug and Kara doesn’t have the time to fight about this _now_.

“And almost ended yours!” She says, looking behind her shoulder to asses where the rest of the suited soldiers have gone.

Cat shrugs again, and Kara gets hit with a wave of infuriating affection as the smirk returns.

She huffs through her nose again and when she turns around and steps towards the bullpen, intent on changing into her super suit and making sure Winn and the rest of the office is safe, she hears Cat’s twinkling laugh taunting her.

Cat’s laugh rattles inside Kara’s head as she charges forward, and she’s not the least bit embarrassed to wish for this fight to be over quickly so she can put her red dress back on and feel Cat’s lips on hers again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 <3


End file.
